prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 31, 2014 Smackdown results
The October 31, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 28, 2014 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary A special Halloween edition of SmackDown featured a battle of dressed up Divas determined to earn an opportunity at AJ Lee's title, a brutal example of Authority by Kane and Seth Rollins and a frightening “Trick or Street” showdown pitting The Lunatic Fringe against The Swiss Superman. With Divas Champion AJ Lee joining the SmackDown announce team, the rest of her gorgeous division dressed up for a Divas No. 1 Contender's Costume Battle Royal. It was Natalya as The Queen of Harts, Naomi as a soldier from the movie “Avatar,” Summer Rae as a schoolgirl nerd, Paige as Summer Rae, Layla as a clown, Emma as Tarzan, Rosa as a zombie nurse, Cameron as a cop, Alicia Fox as a firefighter and Nikki Bella as a black cat. Conspicuous by her absence was Nikki's personal assistant Brie Bella, who had been sent by her sister on an errand to San Antonio while dressed as her husband Daniel Bryan. In the final moments of the Battle Royal, an irate Alicia charged former friend Paige, causing both Divas to fall to the ringside floor. This gave Nikki the victory and made her the new No. 1 contender for AJ's Divas Title! Corporate Kane and Seth Rollins emerged to discuss Halloween and Dean Ambrose and to pose the question: Who could John Cena possibly get to join his traditional Survivor Series Tag Team against Team Authority at the Nov. 23 pay-per-view? Making an authoritative example | Watch Triple H's latest WWE.com exclusive interview Then in a rematch from Raw, Kane caught Dolph Ziggler in midair and delivered the chokeslam for the hard-fought victory. But it didn't end there. After a post-match beatdown by The Authority executive, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, Kane informed Ziggler that he would have a second match against Seth Rollins! With little left in Ziggler's tank, Mr. Money in the Bank finished him off with a single Curb Stomp, sending a message to everyone in the locker room that it might not be a good idea to team with Cena at Survivor Series. Dressed as a scarecrow, Heath Slater tried to address the WWE Universe. Before he could, however, Ryback interrupted. Despite a bizarre hand trick by Slater, The Human Wrecking Ball absolutely destroyed his foe with a Meat Hook Clothesline and Shell Shocked combination. After pointing out their own potential availability for the Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team Match, The Miz and his stunt double Damien Mizdow welcomed Mark Henry to “Miz TV.” On the subject of attacking Big Show during their WWE Tag Team Title Match on Raw, Henry ultimately put the blame on the giant — citing Big Show's behavior in the match itself, the Rusev situation and his overall attempt to boss Henry around in recent months. As for where a conflict between them might end, Henry believed it all would come down to strength, not size. The World's Largest Athlete emerged on the warpath, knocking through Miz and Mizdow to get his hands on his old friend. But The World's Strongest Man was able to turn things around and hurled the gigantic Superstar through the ringside barricade. Some might say that WWE Tag Team Champions Gold & Stardust made a small mistake when they threw El Torito into their tag team match against Fernando & Diego. When the pint-sized warrior went on the offensive, the distraction opened the door for Goldust to get rolled up for the non-title pin! After Rusev stunned the WWE Universe by making The Great Khali tap out to the Accolade, Lana revealed that Mother Russia gave them directions to further destroy the American spirit. Rusev, in turn, promised to take Sheamus’ United States Championship and give it to Vladimir Putin. Accepting the challenge, The Celtic Warrior charged into the ring and nearly blasted The Hero of the Russian Federation with a Brogue Kick. Bray Wyatt addressed the situation with The Lunatic Fringe, claiming that Dean Ambrose was a monster just like him. With all kinds of Halloween objects in and around the ring, Dean Ambrose emerged to take on Cesaro in a “Trick or Street Fight” in SmackDown's main event. This out-of-control match, stretching both inside and outside the ring, utilized a chair, tables, the announce table, candy corn Kendo Sticks, a jack-o-lantern, buckets of candy, bobbing apples, toy skeletons and even a witch's broom. In the end, Ambrose reigned supreme by putting a jack-o-lantern on his opponent's head and delivering the Double Underhook DDT. After the win, he repeated the move one more time for good measure. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kofi Kingston defeated Curtis Axel *Nikki Bella defeated Alicia Fox, Cameron, Emma, Layla, Naomi, Natalya, Paige, Rosa Mendes & Summer Rae in a Divas Halloween Battle Royal to earn a shot at the Divas Championship (3:00) *Kane (w/ Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury & Seth Rollins) defeated Dolph Ziggler (9:00) *Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (0:30) *Ryback defeated Heath Slater (1:00) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) defeated Goldust & Stardust (7:00) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Great Khali (1:00) *Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro in a Trick or Street Fight (9:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Divas Halloween Battle Royal SD_793_Photo_004.jpg SD_793_Photo_006.jpg SD_793_Photo_008.jpg SD_793_Photo_011.jpg SD_793_Photo_015.jpg SD_793_Photo_021.jpg Kane v Dolph Ziggler SD_793_Photo_025.jpg SD_793_Photo_029.jpg SD_793_Photo_030.jpg SD_793_Photo_031.jpg SD_793_Photo_036.jpg SD_793_Photo_038.jpg Seth Rollins v Dolph Ziggler SD_793_Photo_042.jpg SD_793_Photo_044.jpg SD_793_Photo_045.jpg SD_793_Photo_047.jpg SD_793_Photo_048.jpg SD_793_Photo_049.jpg Ryback v Heath Slater SD_793_Photo_056.jpg SD_793_Photo_059.jpg SD_793_Photo_060.jpg SD_793_Photo_063.jpg SD_793_Photo_068.jpg SD_793_Photo_071.jpg MizTv SD_793_Photo_074.jpg SD_793_Photo_075.jpg SD_793_Photo_081.jpg SD_793_Photo_085.jpg SD_793_Photo_088.jpg SD_793_Photo_091.jpg Los Matadores v Goldust & Stardust SD_793_Photo_094.jpg SD_793_Photo_095.jpg SD_793_Photo_099.jpg SD_793_Photo_101.jpg SD_793_Photo_111.jpg SD_793_Photo_112.jpg Rusev v Great Khali SD_793_Photo_116.jpg SD_793_Photo_117.jpg SD_793_Photo_119.jpg SD_793_Photo_120.jpg SD_793_Photo_121.jpg SD_793_Photo_127.jpg Bray Wyatt sent a dark message to Dean Ambrose SD_793_Photo_131.jpg SD_793_Photo_133.jpg SD_793_Photo_134.jpg SD_793_Photo_135.jpg SD_793_Photo_139.jpg SD_793_Photo_140.jpg Dean Ambrose v Cesaro SD_793_Photo_154.jpg SD_793_Photo_156.jpg SD_793_Photo_163.jpg SD_793_Photo_186.jpg SD_793_Photo_192.jpg SD_793_Photo_193.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #793 at CAGEMATCH.net * #793 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events